Hints Yaoi
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Fict ini akan menceritakan hint-hint Yaoi dalam Naruto ketika episode melawan Zabuza dan Haku. Maaf chapter 1 pendek RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Hints Yaoi**

Summary : Fict ini akan menceritakan hint-hint Yaoi dalam Naruto ketika episode melawan Zabuza dan Haku

.

.

.

Chap 1

Team 7 telah mendapat tugas untuk mengawal seorang kakek tua yang bernama Tazuna dari Iwagakure untuk kembali ke desa asalnya.

Naruto Uzumaki yang notabene bersemangat memimpin jalan, padahal ketua Team 7 adalah Kakashi Hatake. Sakura Haruno yang sejak awal memang menjadi penggemar Sasuke Uchiha, terus saja memandang punggung tegap lelaki Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam entah memandang kemana, yang jelas bola matanya tertuju ke arah depan.

Awalnya, perjalanan mereka damai-damai saja dengan tambahan pertengkaran kecil Sasuke dan Naruto. Tetapi ketika sudah hampir dekat tempat tujuan, mereka dihadang oleh beberapa pembunuh bayaran.

Kakashi sempat lengah dan ia dihajar – walau tidak berefek - . Bukannya menolong yang lain, Sasuke malah hanya menolong Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan. Setelah itu para pembunuh bayaran berhasil ditangani oleh Kakashi yang ternyata tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Dasar lemah," ejek Sasuke pada Naruto dengan nada sinis dan menyeringai

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke hanya melindungi Naruto. Sasuke sudah menyukai Naruto sejak dulu, tapi secara dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Jadi mana mungkin dia menyatakan cinta duluan kan.

'Ha—ah, kapan kau akan menyadarinya, Dobe?' batin Sasuke amat miris. Sudah diyakini bila Sasuke bukan seorang Uchiha, dia pasti sudah pundung.

Naruto yang tidak terima akan hinaan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke langsung menusuk telapak tangannya yang terluka dan kata Kakashi terkena racun. Sasuke yang melihat keberaniaan- atau lebih tepatnya kebodohan Naruto terkejut. Halo! Dia tidak ingin calon uke-nya terluka tentu saja.

Setelah mereka semua bercakap-cakap sebentar, merekamelanjutkan kembali perjlanan mereka ke Iwagakure.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hints Yaoi**

Summary : Fict ini akan menceritakan hint-hint Yaoi dalam Naruto ketika episode melawan Zabuza dan Haku

.

.

.

Chap 2

Sudah dua hari Team 7 berdiam di Iwagakure. Memang mereka sudah mengawal Tazuna hingga tempat yang dituju hingga selamat. Namun, selain misi itu, sebenarnya Kakashi ingin mengajari jurus baru pada Team 7 agar mereka dapat mengontrol chakra mereka dengan baik.

"Kenapa kita harus latihan memanjat pohon?" Tanya Sakura heran

"Aku ingin kalian dapat berkonsentrasi untuk mengkontrol chakra kalian," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Mereka pun mulai latihan. Sasuke dan Naruto berusaha keras, namun belum berhasil memanjat pohon.

"Hahaha, ternyata jurus ini mudah ya," ujar Sakura dengan nada manja dan tersenyum bangga. Ia telah duduk di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi.

"Uwaaah~ Sakura, kau hebat sekali! Kau memang wanita idamanku!" teriak Naruto bersemangat

SRET!

Sasuke langsung menoleh ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ekspresi datarnya berubah menjadi sebal, aura di sekitarnya juga seperti aura membun—Ah! Bukan seperti! Tapi memang aura pembunuhlah yang sedang mengelilingi tubuh sang Uchiha terakhir itu.

'Aishh! Padahal aku lebih pingin di puji Sasuke-kun!' batin Sakura sebal

"Yosh! Aku akan lebih bersemangat untuk latihan agar sampai di puncak sebelum Teme!" ujar Naruto bersemangat. Padahal, bila dia tahu kata-kata yang diucapkannya begitu ambigu. Ya, kata 'Sampai di puncak sebelum Teme,' adalah ambigu di telinga Sasuke

'Baiklah Dobe! Kau yang meminta, nanti akan kubuat kau sampai 'puncak' duluan sebelum aku!' batin Sasuke bersemangat nan mesum

Naruto, bersiap-siaplah. Kau akan merasakan kenikmatan setelah ini~.

-TBC-

Makasih buat **Daevict024, Gunchan Cacunalu polepel, is0live89, Shin Ryu Harashi, Sora Asagi, Efka, Namilaze sasnar, UzumakiKagari, Misa07, Laila , Guest, Iria-san, dll. mav kalau pendek. Saya sedang buru-buru. untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya janji akan lebih panjang.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hints Yaoi**

Summary : Fict ini akan menceritakan hint-hint Yaoi dalam Naruto ketika episode melawan Zabuza dan Haku

.

.

.

Chap 3

Naruto yang terlalu bersemangat setelah makan malam, ia kembali latihan lagi. Ia benar-benar ingin mengalahkan Sasuke rupanya. Saking semangatnya ia berlatih, ia tertidur di rerumputan dekat pepohonan yang ada di sana.

*Di Rumah Inari*

"Hooaamh..Selamat pagi," sapa Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kebiasaan ketika bangun tidur sepertinya.

"Pagi," balas semuanya kecuali Sasuke dan Inari

"Loh? Naruto belum kembali juga?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa, ia pun duduk di kursi makan

"Belum. Dia anak yang bersemangat ya," kata Ibu Inari

"Dia itu bukan bersemangat. Tapi dia itu bod—" ucapan Sakura tidak terselesaikan karena terpotong oleh gerakan Sasuke yang berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar

"Mau kemana, Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi yang mendapat peran sedikit

"Jalan-jalan," dan setelah itu Sasuke pun keluar

"Tapi kau belum selesai sara—" Sakura menoleh ke piring yang telah di gunakan Sasuke dan di sana sudah kosong, bersih tanpa sisa.

"pan…Gila! Makannya cepet banget!" ujar Sakura terkejut.

*Kembali ke lokasi Naruto*

Naruto yang sangat lelah tertidur di rerumputan dan di bawah pohon-pohon rindang. Wajahnya yang memang sudah manis sejak awal makin manis ketika ia tertidur dengan pulas, di sekelilingnya ada burung-burung kecil.

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Sebuah langkah kaki mendekat pada Naruto, tak lama kemudian sepasang tangan putih terjulur pada leher _tan _miliknya yang menggoda Iman. Tapi, sebelum benar-benar mencekik leher tersebut, pemilik tangan putih itu segera menariknya kembali dan menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Bangun, hei, bangun, kalau tidak bangun kau akan masuk angin," lembut, suara itu sangat lembut bak wanita. Dengan perlahan, bola mata seindah langit tanpa awan itu menunjukkan dirinya.  
"Nng? Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengucek matanya pelan –kebiasaan ketika bangun tidur— dan ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" tanya orang tersebut tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Naruto

"Aku tertidur, karena lelah berlatih," jawab Naruto kalem

"Berlatih? Rajin sekali…untuk apa kau berlatih?" Tanya wanita itu dengan _kepo_nya. Naruto berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum,

"Untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Untuk menunjukkan ke warga desa bahwa aku tidak lemah seperti yang mereka pikirkan." Jawab Naruto bersemangat. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, nona?" Tanya Naruto heran. Wanita itu tak menjawab melainkan tersenyum manis.

"Setiap orang akan menjadi lebih kuat bila mereka memiliki orang yang ingin dilindungi," ujar sang wanita, dia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto. Namun, ia berbalik ke belakang

"Satu hal lagi, sebenarnya…aku ini **laki-laki**." Kata wan—ralat lelaki itu dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. Dan, akhirnya lelaki itu menjauh, menjauh dan menjauh hingga dirinya tak terlihat oleh Naruto

"WHAT?! Dia…dia laki-laki?! Gila! Bahkan dia lebih cantik dari Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Di balik pohon yang ada di belakang Naruto, terdapat laki-laki berambut pantat ayam sedang mengepalkan tangannya. Di belakang lelaki tersebut dapat terlihat tulisan "I'M JEALOUS!" dengan hawa-hawa ingin membunuh seseorang

'Beraninya…wanita jadi-jadian itu berduaan dengan DobeKU!' batinnya marah.

Naruto bangkit dari kematia—maksudnya duduknya, ia membersihkan pantat sexy-nya. Dijalankannya kedua pasang kaki miliknya untuk segera latihan lagi.

"Yosh! Waktunya latihan lagi!" teriak Naruto semangat, tiba-tiba kepala Naruto di jitak oleh Sasuke—yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya—

"Suaramu terlalu berisik Dobe," ujar Sasuke dengan gaya sok cool miliknya. Naruto bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke berada disini, tak lama kemudian, Naruto manyun.

"Aku tahu, Teme. Kalau kau itu…"

"Kalau apa?" Tanya Sasuke tetap stay cool padahal batinnya berkata 'Kalau apa? Kalau aku cinta kamu? Baru tahu ya?!'

"Kalau kamu…mau bertanding melawanku! Aku tidak akan mengalah untuk sampai ke atas duluan!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk hidung Sasuke. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya menghela nafas kecewa dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

.

.

.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, menurutmu apa yang mereka lakukan ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil memainkan rambut halusnya. Kakashi yang ditanya berpikir sebentar,

"Pacaran?" jawab Kakashi ngawur namun tepat

"Hahahahaha, Kakashi-sensei ini ada-ada saja, mereka pasti berkelahi seperti bia—" pembicaraan mereka berdua terpotong ketika sebuah teriakan membuat telinga mereka tuli sementara

"SAKURAAA-CHAAANNN! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Ada apa sih Naruto? Teriak-teriak gitu?! Kayak Tarzan saja." Omel Sakura. Author tidak tahu mengapa Sakura bias tahu nama Tarzan. Yang diomeli hanya menyengir dan memamerkan hasil latihannya tadi. Namun ketika Naruto memamerkan hasil latihannya, kaki kanannya terpeleset dan mau jatuh.

"Huwaaa! Naruto!" teriak Sakura panic, namun Naruto segera berdiri di dahan. Ternyata ia hanya mengerjai Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Hahahaha, kalian tertipu," ujar Naruto dengan sombongnya, tiba-tiba, kaki Naruto dengan perlahan terlepas dari dahan.

"Kyaaaa! Dia benar-benar jatuh!" teriak Sakura dengan histerisnya, sedangkan guru disampingnya malah membaca buku Icha-Icha Paradise. Dengan cekatan sebuah tangan berlapis kulit porselen memegang kaki Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

"Te…Teme?!" Naruto kaget, dalam hati ia bersyukur ia tidak jadi mati. Sedang Sakura sedang cemburu karena melihat Sasuke menolong Naruto

'Kenapa tidak aku saja yang ditolong sih?' begitulah batin Sakura

"Dobe tetaplah Dobe," ejek Sasuke sambil menghela nafas lega.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Hints Yaoi**

Summary : Fict ini akan menceritakan hint-hint Yaoi dalam Naruto ketika episode melawan Zabuza dan Haku

.

.

.

Chap 4

Senja telah tiba. Langit biru cerah telah digantikan oleh langit jingga. Hawa dingin mulai muncul. Di hutan—di tempat Sasuke dan Naruto latihan—, di puncak pohon paling tinggi, tampak Sasuke dan Naruto yang kotor dan penuh luka gores di tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Ne, Teme, ayo pulang~" ajak Naruto gembira, karena ia sudah dapat sampai ke puncak pohon. Sasuke tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya, merasakan semilir angin senja.

"Ya, tapi sebelum itu…" ia menghentikan perkataannya, lalu menarik Naruto turun.

"Aku mau 'makan' dulu," lanjut Sasuke ambigu. Naruto yang notabene lambat dalam berpikir memiringkan kepalanya.

"Makan? Kalau begitu ayo cepat pulang, nanti keburu habis makan malamnya," Naruto berusaha turun dari gendongan sang Seme Wanna Be, sayangnya, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau melepaskan mangsa lezat semudah itu.

"Aku ingin kau sebagai makan malamku, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum. Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di bawah pohon, ia pun mengeluarkan seutas tali—yang tak tahu didapat darimana— dan mengikat kedua tangan Naruto.

"Ap—" ucapan Naruto langsung dihentikan dengan sebuah ciuman ganas dari Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang menganggur di arahkan ke pakaian yang Naruto kenakan. Pertama-tama, dibukanya resleting celana Naruto

"Mmh! Mmh!" erang Naruto memberontak, Naruto menendang-nendangkan kakinya kesembarang arah. Sasuke hanya meringai melihat tindakan calon ukenya itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung melepaskan celana termasuk boxer Naruto. Ia pun menyudahi ciuman panas itu.

"Te…Teme, dingin," ujar Naruto lemah, Sasuke membelai pipi tembemnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke membuka jaket Naruto dan menelusupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kaos Naruto

"Suki da," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga si pemuda maniak ramen itu. Sasuke memainkan titik sensitive yang ada di tubuh Naruto dengan penuh cinta.

"A…Ahh.." Naruto tak dapat lagi menahan desahannya, mata Naruto mulai tertutup kabut nafsu. 'Benda' kebanggaan miliknya mulai menegang perlahan, membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang. Tangan nakal Sasuke mengarah ke 'benda' manis itu.

"Te…Teme…jangan!" Naruto mencoba menghentikan berbuatan nakal Sasuke dengan cara menendang-tendangkan kakinya ke segala arah, dan itu malah membuatnya tersiksa. Sasuke menyeringai dan menangkap kaki kiri Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau menikmatinya, Dobe-sayang," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga si pecinta ramen di hadapannya. Sasuke dengan perlahan mengeluskan jari telunjuk miliknya di depan 'pintu masuk' milik Naruto

"Hnngg…" Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sensasi aneh—yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan—di analnya. Sasuke masih mengelus-eluskan jarinya, sesekali ia masukkan ke dalam anal Naruto. Sasuke ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika ia menggodanya.

"U…Ukh, Sa…su…nggh…jangan meng…godaku~"

"Hn, tidak sabar, eh?" goda Sasuke menjilat telinga Naruto, Naruto memejamkan matanya erat.

"Kau tahu cara memohonkan, Dobe?" bisik Sasuke dengan lembut, Naruto mengangguk dan membuka matanya.

"Sa…Sasuke, kumohon…"

"Memohon apa, Dobe?"

"Kumohon...penuhi aku dengan 'cairan'mu, dan…masukkan 'benda' besar dan panjangmu…ke analku," pinta Naruto mendesah, ia sudah tak tahan lagi analnya—ah bukan, dirinya menginginka sentuhan lebih dari Sasuke. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Sasuke segera mengulum 'benda' milik Naruto, memainkan bola kembar di bawahnya hingga Naruto mengeluarkan 'cairan'.

"Hyaaah~ Sashsukheeh~" Naruto mendesah nikmat, ia tidak peduli bila ada yang mendengar atau melihat 'kegiatan' mereka.

"Teme, lepaskan…ikatan ini," pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes

"Tidak sekarang, Dobe," Sasuke menundukkan tubuh Naruto—hingga mulut Naruto tepat di atas gundukan di celana Sasuke—lalu ia membuka resleting celana miliknya dan mengeluarkan 'benda'nya yang sudah tegang.

"Beri 'junior'ku kenikmatan, Naru-chan," perintah Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto lembut. Naruto tampak ragu beberapa detik, namun ia segera mengulum 'benda' Sasuke.

"Kkh…terus Dobe, ini nikmat," ucap Sasuke mulai hilang kendali. Naruto member 'service' yang hebat. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke segera melepaskan ikatan di tangan Naruto dan memulai 'permainan' dengan sangat ganas.

TBC

Iztha : Hai, mina-san, mav klo gak hot…sebenernya saya kesiksa buat ini, klo saya tulis semua bakal puanjang..(if you know what I mean)

Sasu : Alasan. Lagi asyik-asyiknya juga,#deathglare

Naru : Udahlah, ayo kita balas review. Review pertama dari kkhukhukhukhudattebayo-san, emh nama anda susah ya.. Ini udah updet, emh, kata Iztha buat fict-fictnya yang lain, dia lagi gak puny aide

Sasu : Itu hanya alas an. Review berikutnya, Sheren, Thank you, gua emang keren

Iztha : *nempeleng Sasu* JANGAN NARSIS PANTAT AYAM! Dame dame no ko dame ku chan, nama yang panjang, hahaha. Apa kau tau, Sasu sampe ingin menyantet Haku loh~

Naru : Eh? Hontou? Balasan buat UzumakiKagari ini udah lanjut~#senyum manis

Sasu : Senyummu hanya untukku DOBE!#french kiss

Iztha : Oke, berikutnya untuk Ryukey-san, itu masalahnya, tapi di chap ini udah nyatakan cinta kok.

Sasu : berikutnya, Astia Aoi, kau benar…aku begitu merana tanpa si maniak ramen bodoh itu.#dilempar sandal ama Naru

Naru : Laila. , Daijobu ka?#cemas

Iztha : Yup, berikutnya! BaekRen, menurut anda? #smirk

Naru : Devilluke Ryu Shin, ini udah updet…dan entah bias disebut ada lemon ato tidak,#sweatdrop

Sasu : Narusay, biarlah si jedat lebar itu menggonggong,

Iztha : Kau kasar sekali 'Suke. Untuk Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, dia mah bukan manusia, tapi pantat ayam,

Naru : NamikazeNoah, Ini udah di lanjutin, hehehe. Untuk Miszshantty05, udah lanjut, selamat menikmati.

Sasu : The Mysterious Hidden, Lo bilang apa? Siapa yang UKE?! GUA SEME!. Lalu untuk Uchiha Over Love, Lo baru tau gua puantes pakek buanget buat Dobe?#digeplak Naru ama Iztha

Iztha : Oke, sekian dulu, mav bila ada salah kata. RnR terus ya~ Jaa~


	5. Chapter 5

**Hints Yaoi**

Summary : Fict ini akan menceritakan hint-hint Yaoi dalam Naruto ketika episode melawan Zabuza dan Haku

.

.

.

Chap 5

"_Tadaima_," ucap Sasuke dan Naruto ketika memasuki rumah yang mereka dan _team_nya tempati sementara.

"_Okaeri_, kenapa kalian lama sekali? Dan ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Ibu Inari cemas melihat Naruto yang dibantu berjalan oleh Sasuke dengan cara memegang bahu Naruto. Dan Sasuke sedikit mencuri kesempatan dengan mengelus leher Naruto, otomatis membuat Naruto menahan desahannya, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya menyeringai dalam hati.

"Kami terlalu bersemangat 'bertanding'," jawab Sasuke datar lalu membantu Naruto duduk di kursi, setelah itu ia duduk di depan Naruto dan memulai acara makannya.

"Hahaha, benar-benar ninja yang bersemangat ya," puji ibu Inari.

"Tapi Naruto ceroboh, masa sampai gak bisa jalan sendiri," ejek Sakura

"Ah…itu…karena…" Naruto kesulitan menjawab, mana mungkin dia bilang yang sebenarnya, Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto langsung berbicara—berniat membantu ukenya—dengan wajah datar

"Dia tadi terjatuh dari dahan, lalu terkilir. _Dobe,_" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berterima kasih. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang, hingga…

"Bodoh, kalian hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Mana mungkin kalian bisa mengalahkan ninja bayaran, kalian saja lemah. Kalian hanyalah anak-anak manja!" Inari berkata sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah Inari,

"APA KATAMU?! KAU YANG BODOH!" bentak Naruto, tak rela bila di olok-olok anak ingusan seperti Inari.

**BRAAKKK!**

Naruto menggebrak meja, lalu pergi ke kamarnya dengan pincang. Meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa sepatah kata. Sedangkan Inari malah berlari keluar rumah.

"Inari!" panggil ibunya, ibunya khawatir bila terjadi apa-apa pada Inari. Lagipula ini sudah malam.

"Biar aku mengeceknya." Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Naruto itu benar-benar bodoh, iya kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura berbicara dengan nada kemayunya. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan dan malah memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

"Aku selesai, terima kasih makanannya," setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Sasuke langsung pergi ke suatu tempat, ke kamar Naruto.

'Sa…Sasuke-_kun_ makannya benar-benar cepat bak kilat.' Batin Sakura _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

**Di Tempat Naruto**

Tampak sebuah gundukan besar di dalam selimut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang tengah pundung.

"_Dobe_, kau di dalam?" Tanya Sasuke membuka pintu kamar, kebetulan keduanya tidur di satu kamar. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke datar, Naruto keluar dari selimut dan menatap Sasuke. Matanya tampak sembab, dan wajah _tan_nya menjadi merah—entah karena habis menangis atau karena pengap di dalam selimut—.

"Entah kenapa, aku sebal dengan perkataan bocah itu. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita. Tentang masalahku, masalahmu, ataupun masalah Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Sakura-_chan_. Tapi tiba-tiba dia langsung menghina. Kalau aku yang dihina tidak apa-apa, namun, kalau kalian…terutama kau, aku gak akan rela!" jelas Naruto dengan emosi. Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat namun lembut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia mengelus kepala bersurai kuning tersebut.

"Tenangkan dirimu, _Dobe_,"

"_Teme _aku sedang sedih kenapa kau mal—" ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke segera melumat bibir _sexy_ Naruto lembut. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Naruto yang tembem, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang menganggur ditelusupkan ke dalam piyama Naruto—Naruto sudah mengganti pakaiannya—dan memainkan titik _sensitive _Naruto.

"Nnhh…_Temeeh~" _Sasuke tak yakin dapat menahan hasratnya saat ini.

.

.

.

**Di Tempat Inari**

Tampak Inari yang tengah duduk di pinggir danau—entah apa namanya—. Inari tegah menyembunyikan wajahnya degan kaki yg ditekuk, ia tengah memikirkan ucapannya yang keterlaluan tadi.

"Kau salah bila kau bicara Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura anak yang manja," suara itu otomatis membuat Inari menoleh ke samping kirinya. Berdiri seorang Hatake Kakashi yang tengah memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celannya

"Apa maksudmu, ubanan?" Tanya Inari tak sopan

'Sabar Kakashi, kan gak _awesome_ gitu kalau kamu marah Cuma gara-gara di ejek begitu doing.' Batin Kakashi sambil meminjam kata _awesome_ dari personil di anime Hetalia Axis Power.

"Maksudku, kau tidak pantas mengejek mereka. Terutama Naruto, mana mungkin ia bisa bermanja-manja dengan orang tuanya bila sebenarnya Naruto itu…yatim piatu. Lalu Sasuke, mungkin saat kecil ia mungkin masih bisa manja, tapi sekarang, sekarang dia sudah tidak punya orang tua. Lalu Sakura, Sakura memang memiliki orang tua yang lengkap. Tapi bukan berarti dia manja kan," ujar Kakashi dengan santainya, tanpa mengetahui ia telah membocorkan aib Sasuke dan Naruto.

Inari menunduk, memikirkan perkataan Kakashi. Lalu ia berdiri dan memutuskan untuk meminta maaf ke Naruto tanpa berpamitan pada Kakashi.

'Hiks…Udah diejek, dikacangin pula. Lama-lama aku ganti profesi jadi penjual kacang aja,' batin Kakashi miris sambil pundung. Ingin sekali ia menceburkan diri di danau depannya.

.

.

.

**Di Tempat Naruto**

"Sa…Sasukeeh…nyaaahh~" Naruto mendesah ketika tangan nakal Sasuke memainkan kedua _nipple_nya, Sasuke semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya

"_Fa…Fasterrrr…Harder…_'Sukeeeehhh~" desah Naruto semakin menjadi ketika Sasuke mengenai _sweetspot_ Naruto. Sasuke mengubah posisi mereka, dari Naruto yang terlentang menjadi _doggy style_. Si rambut durian itu terus saja memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke, hingga ketika ia hamper mencapai pucak…

"Naruto-_nii_, aku mau minta ma—" ucapan Inari begitu saja terhenti ketika bocah malang itu melihat 'kegiatan' Sasuke dan Naruto.

"A…Ahh…Ina..ri…_Teme_, berhenti dulu!" bentak Naruto sambil memukul kepala Sasuke

"Tch…" Sasuke hanya dapat ngedumel saja. Padahal tinggal dikit lagi, malah diganggu ama bocah ingusan kayak Inari.

"_Nii…Niichan_, aku…tidak percaya…kau…" Inari terdiam sejenak lalu berbalik dan meminta maaf lalu pergi. Naruto cengo melihat tingkah Inari, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai senang. Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali

"Hyaaah!" Naruto kaget akan gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, namun pada akhirnya Naruto tetap menikmati 'permainan'.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto terbangun dengan _saliva_ yang berada di pinggir bibirnya—entah itu _saliva_nya atau _saliva_ Sasuke—. Pintu kamar terbuka dengan perlahan, tampaklah ibu Inari yang memegang _spatula_. Sepertinya ibu Inari ingin menggantikan seorang koki yag biasanya masak _Krabby Patty_.

"Naruto-_kun_, ayo bangun," ujarnya lembut sambil menggoyangkan badan Naruto. Beberapa kali ia ulangi untuk menggoyagkan tubuh Naruto.

"Nggh, _ohayou gozaimasu_," ujar Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_. Ayo cepat bangun, bersihkan air liurmu dan gosok gigi. Lalu sarapanlah," Naruto mengusap _saliva_—yang sebenarnya bukan karena ngiler, tapi karena 'kegiatan' semalam—lalu segera ke kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto segera ke meja makan dan memakan sarapannya.

"Kemana yang lainnya?" Tanya Naruto setelah sebelumnya menelan sarapannya.

"Ke jembatan yang masih dibangun. Kata Kakashi-_san_, kalau kau sudah selesai makan, kau segera menyusulnya." Ucap ibu Inari kalem sambil tersenyum keibu-ibuan. Naruto menganggunk mengerti lalu segera menyelesaikan sarapan.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih makanannya. Aku pergi dulu," Naruto berlari keluar untuk menyusul _team_nya.

"Anak yang bersemangat," ujar ibu Inari sambil tertawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang semangat da ceroboh. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan di dapurnya.

Inari? Inari sedang di kamarnya, duduk diatas meja—seperti biasanya—. Ia tengah memikirkan kejadian semalam.

'Naruto-_nii_…_gay_…aku…tidak percaya, semalam pasti hanya ilusiku saja. Ta…tapi posisi mereka berdua…ARGHHHHT!' batin Inari tengah kalut, hingga akhirnya Inari melampiaskan kekalutannya pada rambutnya dengan cara menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

TBC

Iztha : Sebelumnya, saya berterima kasih kepada para pembaca, para reviewer(?), dan pihak2 yang telah mendukung saya. Arigatou Gozaimasu. Saya akan berusaha lebih memperbaiki fict-fict saya. Saya minta maaf karena pada chap. Ini saya tidak bisa membalas review-review yang ada, karena saya akan hiatus sebentar dan serius ke UTS. Mohon doanya, mina-san ^^

See You Next Chap~


End file.
